Strong World: One Piece Wiki
Welcome to Strong World's One Piece! Welcome to Strong World: One Piece! This is a Strong World role-play based off of Eiichiro Oda's One Piece. The very same One Piece based off the show One Piece and the number one, best-selling manga in the world! Strong World's One Piece is much like the original One Piece, aside from one key difference. This role-play takes place in its own original time-line. This means that while the world of One Piece is essentially the same, with its Devil Fruits, Grand Line, and more: The events that made One Piece into what it is have not happened. This means there is no Luffy, or Gol D. Roger, but instead a unique story-line for everyone to explore together and set out on their own adventures as either a Pirate or Marine! Story Synopsis It's the beginning of the year 1650, some time not too long ago from now the age of piracy was beginning to dwindle. The World Government was coming into its age, as its senior-most staff and most powerful assets came into use in cracking down on all criminal activities on the seas. Both the good and the bad were affected, and the lifestyle of a pirate didn't seem nearly as romantic or charming as it once did. This all changed when a man by the name of Allen T. Read revealed himself. His presence was intimidating, and he had power behind him too to prove he wasn't just some other pirate. He alone sailed across the entirety of the Grand Line, conquering it in the name of the Red Pirates to create a sort of pirate kingdom. This paradise didn't last for long though, as the World Government unified all its forces to take on such a great enemy. Their battles were fierce and legendary, yet at the final siege of Laugh Tale the Pirate King disappeared. Yet before he left, he gave a cryptic message to all his followers. From they they crumbled, but their diaspora carried them across the world. His final words traveled with them, exciting people from all across the world. "I may be gone now, but never forget of the Red Pirate King! I will bury my most ultimate treasure, the One Piece, here in the Grand Line. Only those who follow my legacy shall be able to find it, and those who will shall become the most powerful men this world has ever seen." Splendor and glory enchanted the world once again, and despite him leaving the world with nothing: Read's legacy would create a whole new age. An age of pirates! Time has passed, and the search for One Piece continues to excite and lure people into the world of piracy. In this new age, what will compel you and your friends to set out on the high seas? Which side will you take? Do you fight for glory or for justice? Only you can find out at Strong World's One Piece! Important Pages Tier One Tier One is the system of role-play that SW:OP uses for all fights and role-play conducted in the RP. Even if you are familiar with T-1 RP, you should read over this to understand the rules specific to this role-play. Once you've finished reading, please leave a comment down below saying you agree to these rules. Character Attributes This is a page that concerns all use of this role-plays attributes. These make up the very fundamental rules of character creation, as well as the knowledge and skills your character can make use of in role-play. Category:Browse